The objective of our Prgram Project Grant is to understand and use controlled surface reactive bioglass and bioglass coated devices to solve clinically relevant medical and dental problems. The purpose of this supplemental project for the PPG is to use in vitro tissue culture systems to understand the interactions of various cell types with bioglass surfaces of varying compositions and surface treatments. Cell culture origins to be studied include: osteoblasts, fibroblasts, epithelial cells, lymphocytes and macrophages. Histochemical assays of the cultures will be monitored including: calcitonin and parathyroid hormone, vitamin D3, PTH responses: collagen synthesis; and hydroxylapatite formation. Cell viability and morphology, growth rate, and satuaion density will be e determined for each cell type. Results from the above studies will be used to establish a scientific basis for in vitro evaluation of toxicity and bondability of controlled surface reactive implant materials. Bioglass surface reactions produced by the cellular interactions will be measured by use of scanning electron microscopy (SEM) with energy dispersive analysis and Auger electron microscopy. Rates of reactive inorganic thin film formation will be correlated with the cellular biology and histochemical results.